Over & Over
by SweetestSymphony
Summary: A compilation of my Romy oneshots and songfics.
1. Over & Over

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or _Over & Over_ by Three Days Grace**

--

_I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?  
_

Rogue glanced away from the man in the corner. She really tried not to take an interest in anything that he did, but it was hard. She would spend most of the day trying to ignore him and he would spend most of the day trying to get her attention. It never changed.

She had tried to get away from the smooth talking Cajun, only to have him follow her. When he didn't follow her, she always ended up tracking him down for something or another, no matter how she tried to avoid him. She knew it was her own damn fault, but she couldn't help it. There was just something about him.

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
_

Despite her efforts, she constantly found herself falling again. She spent all of her time avoiding him, only to notice the small things when she was around him that would make her fall for him all over again. It was a vicious cycle.

_  
It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

Remy LeBeau felt like he was stuck in a continuous time loop. Every day was the same. He would get dragged down by her gorgeous body and even more gorgeous eyes. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't get away from her. He would find himself chasing her down and wonder why he bothered. She wasn't interested.

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try  
_

He constantly found himself falling for her. The harder he fought it, the harder he fell. She made him fall without even trying. He was hopeless when it came to her.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time_

Neither could get the other out of their head. They tried to avoid each other, but found that it only made it worse. Each knew what was best for them, but neither cared. They would both keep wasting their time trying to get over the other, only to fall harder.

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to_


	2. You Won't Find This

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. I also will never own "You Won't Find This" by Carrie Underwood.

---

She watched as he packed the truck up. She had tried to delay the inevitable, but she'd always had a feeling that it would come down to this. She pushed a strand of white hair behind her ear as he slammed the back door. His eyes revealed nothing as he gave her a last hug.

After he pulled away, she took a moment to study his face. Long, shaggy hair that constantly fell into those eyes that she had been drawn to for so long. Those eyes that she had seen filled with passion, lust, concern, and what she had thought was love. Those eyes that revealed so much to her when he was trying to reveal so little. She tore her gaze away to offer him a small smile.

_Did you check the tires  
Put gas in the car  
Don't think you need too much  
Cause you ain't gunna get that far  
Did you pack the good times  
Don't forget a map  
Just in case the route you take isn't there to take you back  
_  
"Everything ready?" she asked. It was the best question that her mind could form. She wanted to beg him to stay, but knew that it would only put off what was bound to happen. He was a loner, so was she.

"Yep, the tires are good an the tank's full." He replied, catching her gaze once again. She could see the longing in his eyes, but whether it was a longing for her or for the life he was about to return to, she couldn't be sure. She secretly hoped that he wouldn't nee a full tank, but there was no way of telling how far he'd get.

"Ya have a map?"

"In the glove box." Both seemed uncertain as to how to end this. They had decided to go their separate ways, but that didn't help now that it was actually happening.

"Ah hope ya have a good life."

"Y' too." With that last word, he climbed in the truck and drove off.

_You can hold any girl that you like  
Fall in love when it's easy at night  
But you'll wake up wondering why  
She ain't ever something better  
When you're lost and you've run out of road  
Find what I already know  
In the end close is all there is  
But you won't find this  
No, you won't find this  
_

It was for the best. He needed the freedom that had been unavailable with her. She had known how he hated to be tied down, but id it to him anyway. Now he was free. He could do what he pleased, who he pleased. She could only pray that he would find something missing in each of the girls he was sure to bed.

She hoped that he would get lost, not only with his driving, but with his soul. When he ran out of places to go, she hoped that he would realize what he had and come back to her. She wanted him to find something close, just to make him realize that it wasn't the same. She knew it was selfish of her, but she didn't care. If it brought him back, it was worth it.

_  
There's once in a lifetime  
And there's once in a while  
And the difference between the two is about a million miles  
Oh, you might get lucky while the moon is looking up  
But in the truth of the morning, the stars will be long gone_

She had believed that he had been her once in a lifetime true love. He hadn't been so sure that she wasn't just one of those temporary loves. The distance between what they thought themselves to be was too great to withstand the tests they constantly put their supposed love through. It had been great for them both at first, but as the light of day came, they both knew it wasn't what it seemed. The hidden things tore at them until they fell apart.

_You can hold any girl that you like  
Fall in love when it's easy at night  
But you'll wake up wondering why  
She ain't ever something better  
When you're lost and you've run out of road  
Find what I already know  
In the end close is all there is  
But you won't find this_

In giving him his freedom, she ha broken her own heart. She had sacrificed her life to save his. She had never thought that she'd play the part of savior to have her life fall apart before her eyes. In letting him go, she'd let herself go. She prayed to whoever was listening that he would find what he was looking for, with or without her.

_You can hold any girl that you like  
Fall in love when it's easy at night  
But you'll wake up wondering why  
She ain't ever something better  
When you're lost and you've run out of road  
Find what I already know  
In the end close is all there is  
Oh, in the end it's me you're gunna miss  
Cause you won't find this  
No, you won't find this_

He knew that he ha broken her heart when he decided to go. He had broken his own. As he lay in bed next to the blond that he had picked up at the bar, he knew that the lust he had felt was nothing compared to what he ha felt for her. Multiple girls in multiple nights had him missing her. No matter the body or the personality of the girl he picked up, she was always lacking something. They were close but they weren't her. He knew that he'd never find another her, but he didn't know if he could live like she wanted. That uncertainty was what drove him away and kept him at this night after night. He whispered her name as he drifted off, careful not to disturb his latest selection.

---

Okay, so I probably should have updated _Hiding Me_, but I've been having a slight problem with writer's block, so I wrote this instead. See if you can guess who this is about. Thanks for reading.


	3. Gone Forever

-1_Disclaimer__: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or 'Gone Forever' by Three Days Grace_

_--_

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

Demonic eyes looked around the dive of a motel he'd been staying in. He didn't give a damn what the place looked like. He didn't give a damn what he looked like. He hadn't since _her_.

The man looked about in confusion. He had spent the last week trying to sort out what had happened. He thought they were happy. Hell, he'd been happy for once in his life. He still didn't know what had gone wrong and he was almost past even caring. Almost.

The last week had felt like a hundred years to him. He kept expecting her to walk in the door. He was waiting for her to give him that smile that he loved, the one that lit up her eyes like emeralds. He was waiting to hear that sweet Southern drawl once again. To see those hips that he loved so much. To run his hands through her auburn hair. To wrap his arms around her after a passionate night.

These thoughts had been plaguing his mind. He had not slept in two days but he felt no fatigue. The alcohol coursing through his veins dulled the pain. It was all that kept him from loosing his mind. He silently cursed himself for putting pictures of her in plain sight in the room. The bottles disappeared faster whenever one caught his eye.  
_  
I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
_

He spent the days lying in the bed and the night lying to himself. He kept telling himself that he felt better without her. That he didn't miss her. That he wasn't in denial about it. At the end of the night, only one thought remained. He had lost her forever. Not even the mass amounts of alcohol could drown out this thought that haunted him until sleep claimed him again.

_Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life  
_

In a large, dark room, emerald eyes shone with tears. She was finally understanding everything. She didn't need him. Logan had been right from the beginning. It made her world easier without him in it.

A hand ran through the auburn hair as she took another swig from a bottle. She had spent the last week trying to convince herself that she was glad that he was gone. He hadn't been anything but trouble since he'd arrived. He'd caused her nothing but heartache and problems.

The woman stood and opened her balcony door. She couldn't be cooped up any longer. She jumped off the balcony with a feeling of freedom. This was the pattern she had followed for the last week. She would spend the nights out getting drunk. She would get into at least one fight. Deep down she knew that these habits were destroying her, but they allowed her to forget about him until morning.

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
_

She had all but convinced herself that she was better without him. She didn't need the shit that he'd put on her over the last few years. She was glad that he was gone. She didn't miss him, refused to miss him. She had quit lying to herself and allowed the hate to take over her. She was rid of him forever. Forever. The word echoed hollowly in her mind.

_First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better_

She should have been rid of him long ago. She should have listened to Logan. She should have kicked him out after their first major fight. She should've known that she'd be better off with him gone.

_I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever  
_

The man laid on the bed, staring at the blank ceiling. He hoped that she missed him. He hoped that being alone was tearing her apart. He hoped that she saw that he was never coming back.

_And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared_

As time went on, it was clear that she didn't need him. Her heart still ached for the one time love, but she could live without him. The world around her had become ten times easier after he had left. She was glad that he had disappeared.

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever_  
_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever_


	4. Calling You

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any characters therein. I also don't own this song or Blue October.**

--

_There's something I can't quite explain  
I'm so in love with you  
You'll never take that away  
And if I've said it a hundred times before  
Expect a thousand more  
You'll never take that away_

There was one thing Remy LeBeau thought he'd never do: fall in love. Yet, here he was, so in love with a girl that she completely consumed his thoughts. He woke up and thought about her, he went on missions and thought about her, hell, he even thought about her as he dreamed.

The best thing about this, the girl actually loved him too. He was convinced that he would still love her even if she broke his heart. He loved his Rogue and he would tell her this frequently.

"Have I told y' dat I love y' lately?"

"Only 'bout a hundred times today."

"Expect m' t' tell y' even more 'fore de day's over. I'll always love y' an' no one can take dat away from us."

_  
So expect me to be  
Calling you to see  
If you're okay when I'm not around  
Asking "if you love me"  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile_

"Chére?"

"Remy?"

"Y' doin' okay?"

"Ya just saw me this morning."

"I know, but I wanted t' make sure dat y' okay, since m' not dere t' see for m'self."

"That's so sweet, Remy."

"Chére, I got a question."

"Yeah?"

"Do y' love me?"

"Ya know that Ah love ya."

"I know. Jus' love de way dat sounds comin' from y'."

"Chére?"

"Yeah, Rem?"

"Do I try too hard t' make y' smile?"

"No. Havin ya around makes me smile."

Remy couldn't help but smile at this. He loved the frequent conversations they had like this when he was on missions that she wasn't included in.

_I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me_

"Chere?"

"Hmm?"

"Were y' asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Were y' dreamin?"

"Mhm."

"Were y' dreamin 'bout me?"

"Actually, Ah was."

_I'm one lucky homme for such a belle fille t' pick m'._

_I thought that the world had lost it's sway  
It's so hard sometimes  
Then I fell in love with you  
Then came you  
And you took that away_

Before Rogue, the world had lost it's appeal for Remy. He'd swindled most of the poker players he could find. The girls that constantly fell for him were nothing, just one night stands. Every day was the same old thing. It was boring really. Remy had found it hard to fid anything that could really hold his interest.

All that changed when he fell for the mysterious girl with the white streaks in her hair. The world had meaning again. His life finally had more of a purpose than to steal this or that.

_It's not so difficult  
The world is not so difficult  
You take away the old  
Show me the new  
And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you  
So while I'm on this phone  
A hundred miles from home  
I'll take the words you gave me and send them back to you_

The world wasn't so hard, he had found out. When you had someone with you who stood behind you, it became almost easy. Maybe it was the lifestyle change that had come along with her.

Gone were the meaningless flings, having sex for the sake of having sex. Gone was the late night poker games with men that too drunk to realize what was going on. Gone were the days of thieving and cheating death. And gone were the mass amounts of alcohol and cigarettes consumed.

Rogue had shown him a man deeper than that. A man that actually gave a damn about other people. She had shown him that there was a good person in him rather than the one with many vices that people generally saw and associated with him.

Even now, a couple hundred of miles away from home, Remy was the same as he was around her. Her words were playing in his head, wanting him to be better, if for no other reason than her. Her mere presence could make him fell weightless.

_  
I only want to see  
If you're okay when I'm not around  
Asking "if you love me"  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile_

"Y' sure y' okay by y'self?"

"Yes, Remy. For the last time, Ah'm fine."

"I could come back if y' aren't."

"Remy, I love ya, but yah gonna drive me crazy." Rogue's affectionate tone took the sting out of the words.

"So y' do love dis old Cajun."

"'Course Ah do. Ya the love of my life."

"Dieu, Rogue, y' don' know how much I love hearin dat."

"As much a Ah do. And 'fore ya ask, no ya not tryin too hard."

Remy chuckled. Luckily he didn't have to resort to telling stupid jokes to try to get a smile out of the woman he loved most of the time. It killed him when he called and couldn't hear that tone of voice that let him know she was smiling. He'd give up his happiness in an instant to make her happy.

_I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me_

"Hey, belle."

"Hey, Rem."

"Were y' sleepin?"

"Not this time."

"I was gonna ask y' if y' were dreamin 'bout me, but…"

"Ah still was dreamin 'bout y'. Daydreamin, at least."

"What did I do t' deserve y'?"

"Same thing Ah did to deserve ya."


	5. You Oughta Know

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or You oughta Know by Alanis Morisette._

_--_

_I want you to know, that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me  
Would she go down on you in a theatre  
Does she speak eloquently  
And would she have your baby  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

"Welcome back, Remy," the Professor said warmly. Rogue snorted. Once upon a time, she would have been elated to have the Cajun return to the mansion. Now, she could care less. What they'd had was gone. He'd made that clear when he left.

Remy looked in her direction when he heard the snort. Rogue looked back at him calmly, her face expressionless. She put on a fake smile as the woman with Gambit grabbed onto 'her Remykins' arm. Rogue had to bite back a laugh at the thought of his new flame's nickname for him. Rogue noticed the flicker of annoyance that crossed his face when she had called him that.

"Ah'm glad ya found someone, Remy," Rogue told him in her southern drawl. "Ah'm happy for both of you. Ah wish y'all the best." Rogue turned to leave. She had only made it a few steps when she felt Remy grab her arm.

"Can we talk?" Rogue shrugged and went into the empty kitchen.

"Talk."

" 'M sorry bout leavin, Rogue."

"Save it. Ah'm over it and it looks like ya are too. But really, Remy, couldn't ya have picked someone that doesn't look like me?"

Rogue had already looked over the brunette by his side. Like Rogue herself, this girl was model tall and model thin. Her curves weren't as noticeable as Rogue's, but the girl's green eyes drew you in. Upon closer examination, Rogue knew that the girl's eyes weren't green, they were merely tinted contacts that gave that illusion. In fact, if It wasn't for the white streaks that ran through Rogue's auburn hair, her and this Angelique would look alike.

"She don' look like y'."

"Keep telling yourself that, swamp rat. She looks like an older version of me."

Remy thought about it for a minute. "Y' kinda right."

"Is she as perverted as me?"

"Huh?"

Rogue leaned across the counter so that their faces were close. She gave him her sexiest look. Remy had to resist the urge to close the small gap between them.

"Is she willin to give ya head in a crowded movie theatre? Ya remember that, right, sugah?"

Remy nodded wordlessly. He knew exactly what she was talking about. It was her way of showing him that she had gained control after two years of them dating. Even though it was her first time giving head, Remy remembered that she was a natural at it.

Rogue pulled back and smiled. "Thought so." She walked around to sit at the table. "She's a northern bitch?"

"What makes y' ask?"

Rogue toyed with the ends of her hair. "Ya couldn't handle this southern gal, so Ah figure you'd pick a northern bitch. She speak proper too?" Remy frowned but chose not to answer.

"She willing to have your kids?"

"I don' know. We haven' talked bout it."

"Ah'm sure she'd make a good mother." Remy couldn't decide if she was serious or joking.

_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, till you died  
But you're still alive_

"She's gotta have something goin for her. After all, ya seem more willin to settle down with her than ya were with me."

"I've grown up some, Rogue."

"Good. Do ya love her?"

"Maybe."

"Then again, it didn't matter before."

"What?"

"The love we had didn't keep us together."

"Rogue, don't."

"Ya never could open up to me, could ya?"

"Rogue,"

"Did ya tell her that ya told me that ya were willin to hold me until ya died? That ya'd love m forever? Well, guess what, Remy, you're still alive and Ah ain't the one in your arms."

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_

"Rogue, please,"

"Remy, Ah'm just remindin ya bout what ya did. Ya left me. Ah was a wreck for so long after. Ah've been keeping this inside for so long and Ah won't let ya keep me from telling ya what ya did to me. Ya really oughta know what ya did to my, to my life."

_You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her_

"Anyway," Rogue stood up, "ya look good. Ya look happy. Ah wish Ah was."

"Rogue, why are y' telling me this?"

"Ah think ya need to know. Did ya forget bout me?"

"No. Never."

"Ah'm sorry for interuptin ya durin ya dinner. Ah wasn't expectin to see ya up here with some other girl. It was like a slap in the face that ya found someone else so quick."

Rogue stood and walked up to him. Her face was transformed from sad, to that so familiar expression of sweet innocence. He watched as it mixed with her sexy expression that he had known so well.

"Just answer one more question, sugah." Remy licked his lips and nodded. Rogue leaned in closer.

"Do you think of me when ya fuck her?" she asked in a sultry voice that turned Remy on still. He captured her lips in a kiss before Rogue pulled back and shook her head. "Do ya?"

"Oui."

"Good." Rogue turned to leave. Halfway to the door, she turned around. "By the way, swamp rat, Ah didn't want to tell ya, but the new fling saw ya kiss me. Ah saw her come in just before ya kissed me."

"Shit."

"Guess now's as good a time as any to tell her that ya said Ah'd always be the one in ya arms. Until the day ya die, sugah." With that last word, Rogue left Remy standing in the middle of the kitchen.

_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, til you died  
But you're still alive_

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_

_Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it...well can you feel it_

Remy followed her. He wasn't done with her yet. "Marie,"

Rogue turned to him, her eyes flashing. "You lost the right to call me that when ya left, Gambit."

"Rogue,"

"No, Remy. Ah'm done. We're done. Just go back with that joke ya call a girlfriend. But remember, Sugah, Ah'm gonna be there whenever ya close ya eyes. Ya'll see me in bed with ya when it's her. And Ah hope ya feel it whenever Ah run my nails dwn te back of whoever Ah'm screwing." Rogue turned and left. Remy stood there in shocked silence before heading back to the entryway and what's her name that was waiting for him.

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_


	6. Fore She Was Mama

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Evo or this song.**

--

'_Bout ten years old, hide and seek  
I found me in the closet  
Ready or not I stumbled on  
And opened up that box of  
Yearbooks, letters, black and whites  
A hundred, maybe more  
Next thing I know my brothers and me  
Got 'em scattered on the floor (Yeah) _

"You're it!" Jacques LeBeau called as he tagged his older brother. The eight-year-old quickly scampered away, leaving ten-year-old Etienne to find Jacque's twin, Adrian. Etienne counted to fifty and went to find either of the younger boys. He found Adrian first.

"Adrian, you're it."

"Okay. Here I go. One, two, three…"

Etienne ran away as Adrian counted to fifty. He hid in the closet in his parent's room. Etienne started looking around as he waited for his brother to find him. A box in the back corner caught his attention. He opened th top of the old cardboard box and started looking through it.

"He tagged me, Et," he heard Jacques calling.

"Come here, guys!" Adrian and Jacques came through the doorway as Etienne lugged the box out of the closet. "Look at this stuff."

They all started grabbing things and pulling them out of the box. There were old high school yearbooks, some letters from various people, and dozens of pictures. The young woman in them looked familiar, but none of them knew why at first. Then they recognized her. It was their mother, but she had two strange white streaks in the front of her hair.

They started flipping through the pictures. They recognized some of the X-Men that they had met in several of the pictures. Some of them had their grandpa Logan. Many of them had an attractive young man with the demon eyes that made them realize that it was their father.  
_  
There was one of her, flippin' the bird  
Sittin' on a Harley  
And a few with some hairy hippie dude  
Turns out his name was Charlie  
Her hair, her clothes, her drinkin' smokin'  
Had us boys confused  
I'll never forget the day us nosey kids got introduced  
_  
"Look at this one, Et," Adrian handed him a picture. It was their mom sitting on the back of a motorcycle. She was flipping off he camera. The camera was a black Harley with flames and an Ace of Spades on the gas tank.

"Must be one of Dad's old bikes."

"Who's this?" Jacques was looking at a picture of a huge, hairy man with Rogue. He had the typical hippie garb on. On the other side of her stood a huge stage. It had obviously been at some outdoor concert somewhere.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before."

"Is this Mom?" The girl in question had her arm around Remy's waist with a beer bottle in her other hand. There were several more pictures of her with various types of alcohol in them, including one picture of Rogue drinking from a fifth of Jack Daniels. In another picture she was holding a cigarette in one hand while she kissed Remy.

"I didn't think that she drank or smoked."

"Wow. Look at this one!" Etienne glanced over Jacques shoulder to see a picture of Rogue wearing daisy dukes and a belly shirt. There were other pictures of her in ripped jeans and tight tops. Some pictures were even older and she was dressed in Gothic clothes with dark makeup. The most un-Rogue like one was where she was wearing a bright purple tank top and a denim mini skirt.

"Are you sure these are of Mom?"

"I don't know. I mean, the girl looks like her."

_To Mama, 'fore she was Mama  
In a string bikini, in Tijuana  
Won't admit she smoked marijuana  
But I saw Mama, 'fore she was Mama_

"Is this Mexico?" Etienne glanced at the picture in question. It had the same girl wearing a skimpy black string bikini lying on a beach in some tropical paradise. There were several of her in the bikini, some with Remy and a drink in her hand. There was one picture of her smoking what looked suspiciously like a joint.

_We put that box right where it was  
And never said a word  
But growin' up got hard just tryin'  
Not to picture her  
In anything but aprons, dresses  
Mini-vans and church  
Oh and Daddy would have whooped our butts  
For diggin' up that dirt _

The boys heard a door shut downstairs, indicating that Remy was home. They quickly put everything back in the box and put it back in the spot it was in. They had just finished and wandered out into the hall when Remy came up the stairs toward them.

"Hey, boys. Y' had a good day?"

"Yeah," the three chorused before running downstairs and chasing each other around in the back yard.

"We never tell anyone about this," Etienne told his brothers and they quickly agreed.

As the years went by, Etienne kept picturing the Rogue he saw in the pictures and comparing her to the Rogue that he knew. He was so used to seeing her in mom clothes. She always wore clothes more on the conservative side. It didn't help that she had driven a minivan for years when they were younger, just adding to the mom image.

As hard as it was to imagine her the way she was in the pictures, Etienne never dared to ask her about it. Remy would tan his hide for bringing it up. He had enough respect for his father to avoid that at all costs.

_On Mama, 'fore she was Mama  
In a string bikini, in Tijuana  
She won't admit she smoked marijuana  
But I saw Mama, 'fore she was Mama_

_We laugh and hang it over her head  
Right above her halo  
Her face turns red when we bring up  
That tie-dyed Winnebago  
She runs and hides and still denies  
That hip high rose tattoo  
She burned that box of forget-me-nots  
When she found out we knew _

After Etienne had graduated and gone off to college, he brought it up. Jacques and Adrian always were more than willing to chime in. They would tease her about the way she dressed and the things she did when she was young. Remy had tried to defend her at first, but ended up laughing along with the boys as he recalled the events that had happened when they were younger.

Rogue would blush furiously when they'd bring up her temporary home when her and a group of her friends had decided to take a long road trip. They had decided to make it look like it was tie-dyed. It was something that Rogue regretted to the day. She hadn't had any idea how stupid the thing had looked at the time.

Even now that her boys were married, she still denied that she had a tattoo. The boys had noticed it in several photos. It was a rose placed on her right hip. Rogue would hide whenever the boys brought it up, denying it even though it was there.

Rogue had burned the box of pictures after she found out that the boys knew back when Etienne was in college. She ad wanted to make sure that there was no way her boys could blackmail her. They were their father's sons after all.

_About Mama, 'fore she was Mama  
In a string bikini, in Tijuana  
Won't admit she smoked marijuana  
But that was Mama, 'fore she was Mama_

_And there's that one down in the Bahamas  
But that was Mama, 'fore she was Mama_

Rogue had kept one picture from the box. It was her in a white bikini on one of the many beaches in the Bahamas. She had her handsome Cajun on one arm and a huge smile across her face. It was from the first day of their honeymoon.


	7. Don't Think I Don't Think About It

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or **_**Don't Think I Don't Think About It**_** by Darius Rucker**

---

_Flashback_

"M tired of coming home to fight with the _femme_ I love." Remy yelled.

"An' Ah'm tired of waitin 'round on ya. Ah've been waitin' for years to marry ya an' we're still not any closer to getting married!" Rogue covered her mouth as soon as the words escaped. She had never meant to say that to him. "Rem, hun, Ah'm so sorry. Ah didn't mean to say that."

"Mebbe we should just quit before either of us gets hurt more than we already will," he replied in a quiet voice. Her angry words had reminded him of what they couldn't have, especially since Belladonna refused to divorce him.

_End flashback_

_I left out in a cloud of tail lights and dust  
Swore I wasn't coming back, said I'd had enough  
Saw you in the rear view standing, fading from my life  
But I wasn't turnin' 'round  
No not this time  
_

Remy had packed his things after that fight. He had no idea where he was going, just that he'd never come back. He knew that he could never give Rogue what she wanted. He was tired of hurting her day after day. As his tail lights disappeared, he chanced a look back. He saw her standing in the drive, watching him leave. He gunned the engine, resisting the urge to go back. He wouldn't continue to put her through the same old stuff. She deserved better.

_But don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think it don't get to me  
Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey  
Don't think I don't wonder 'bout  
Could've been, should've been all worked out  
I know what I felt, and I know what I said  
But don't think I don't think about it_

In previous relationships, time had made it easier. After leaving Rogue, Remy found himself thinking about her almost constantly. Time found him back in New York where he had met her so many years before. He found his way to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children in Westchester after discovering that the Bayville Xavier Institute was now a private home.

Charles was surprised to see him again. He had never thought the former X-Man and, more recently, the leader of Sinister's Marauders would set foot in the mansion again. Despite this, Gambit was welcomed warmly by most.

The two that seemed to have trouble with him were Kitty and Logan. Both knew that he and Rogue had broken up. They also knew that he was the one to walk out. While everyone else welcomed him, Logan left the room and Kitty stood quietly.

A short time after his arrival, Kitty cornered him. "You seem to be getting along well."

"That supposed to mean something?"

"I can't believe what you did to Rogue! I used to defend you when Scott and Logan would question why you were with her. Now you act like you don't care."

"I still care."

"I'm sure. I bet you don't even think about her."

"Is that what you think?" Remy asked. Kitty could hear the anger in his voice and see it in his eyes. She nodded.

"I think about her every second of my life. M' sorry that I broke up with her. It's probably the worst choice I ever made. Y' have no idea what it' like to live without her. You have any idea how much whiskey it takes to drown pain lie that, for even a minute?" Remy's voice softened. "I wonder 'bout it every day. I wonder if I should've stayed and tried to work everything out. I wonder if we could've worked it out. You haven't had to live with this for the last couple of years. I know what it feels like to lose everything because of my own damn stupidity. I replay every fuckin' word in my head and wonder why I ever said the things I said to her."

_When we make choices, we gotta live with them  
Heard you found a real good man and you married him  
I wonder if sometimes I cross your mind  
Where would we be today  
If I never drove that car away?_

"I made a choice an' I'm livin' with it every day."

"I'm so sorry. I guess that you heard the news?" Remy looked at Kitty in confusion. "She got married."

"When?"

"Last year. She doesn't come around anymore. After the wedding, they left for England. We haven't seen her since."

"She marry a good guy?"

"Yeah. He's a really nice guy. He'll take care of her."

"Good."

_Don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think it don't get to me  
Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey  
Don't think I don't wonder 'bout  
Could've been, should've been all worked out  
Yeah I know what I felt, and I know what I said  
But don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't think about it_

_  
Don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think you don't get to me  
Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey  
Don't think I don't wonder 'bout  
Could've been, should've been all worked out  
I know what I felt, and I know what I said  
But don't think I don't think about it, no no_

_Don't think I don't  
Don't think I don't_

_---_

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


End file.
